Wendy Go
'''Wendy Go '''is the 32nd episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Roles Starring * Wendy Featuring * Fae * Leif Appearances * Handy * Petunia * Weebit * Spooky Plot A coin is tossed into a wishing well, somehow by Handy. He and Petunia proceed to make their wish, when Wendy pops out of nowhere and kills them. Fae shows up to grant the wish but finds out that someone beat her to the punch. The still hungry Wendy turns to Fae and the little fairy fires a spell from her wand as self-defense. Fae vanishes into thin air before Wendy could pounce, causing her to fall into the well. Leif arrives to make a wish, when he hears a call from inside the well. He raises the bucket to find Wendy sitting in it. She snarls at Leif, but stops to see her reflection in the bucket water and discovers she has transformed into a mortal being due to Fae's magic. Leif picks a flower for her, causing her to develop a strange feeling in her heart. Wendy and Leif lay on the ground together, watching clouds. A grey cloud rains over Leif to add to his regular bad luck. Wendy decides to help him by searching a clover patch to find a four-leafed clover. What she comes back with is Weebit skewered to one of her antlers. This lucky find brings the sun's golden rays to shine down on Leif. A few minutes later, however, he is set on fire by the rays. Wendy fetches a bucket of water from the well in an attempt to put out Leif. But just as she splashes water on him, the grey cloud returns to zap Leif with lightning. This combination leads to Leif's electrocution and disintegration. Wendy is heartbroken by her loss, then is overcome by rage. She too is struck by lightning and killed. The cloud turns out to be Fae in disguise, plotting her revenge. Sometime later, Wendy comes back from the dead as her normal wendigo form. Looking for potential prey, she spots Fae near the wishing well and charges toward her. Fae proceeds to use the spell on her again. But before anything else could happen, Fae is killed with an axe. Spooky turns out to be the killer. He and Wendy become attracted to one another at first sight, and together they slurp Fae's brains like spaghetti as a heart-shaped iris closes - then briefly reopens to show the two wendigos fighting over the spoils. Deaths #Handy and Petunia are mangled by Wendy. #Weebit is skewered onto Wendy's antler (offscreen). #Leif is electrocuted and reduced to ashes. #Wendy is killed by lightning (revived as a wendigo). #Fae is chopped in the head by Spooky's axe. Trivia *This is Wendy's first starring role. *This is the debut of Weebit in CCF. This episode also introduces his new design. *This is the first time Wendy acts civilized (although even when a mortal, she is still malicious, as indicated when she killed Weebit). *This is the second episode to hint at a relationship between Wendy and Spooky. The first was Love Under The Skin . Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode